My Life with Greeks
by loony-midgardian
Summary: Alexandra Diaz is a forbidden daughter of Artemis. She go's to camp with her friends Lisa, Logan & Nico di Angelo. When she arrives something peculiar is happening, Alexa knows but she just doesn't remember.
1. I meet Nico di Angelo

**Only Chapter 1 not yet done with others. =D**

**Summary: Alexandra Diaz is a forbidden daughter of Artemis. She go's to camp with her friends Lisa Connor (daughter of Athena), Logan White (son of Apollo) and Nico di Angelo (you know him right?). Nico and Alexa became best friends and then they fall in love, with each other. If you wanna know what will happen JUST READ THE STORY! =D SORRY, OH, NO…I'M JUST EVIL LIKE THAT =DDDD.**

Alexandra Diaz's life wasn't that bad, but when she learned that she was a half-blood her life got worse…sort of. She lived well in Brooklyn with her friends Lisa and Logan (Also demigods)

"Humph" I stood up and stretched. I looked at the clock "6:30…record breaker!" I was surprised I woke up early because I'm not really a morning person well, if I took a bath already I won't be that grumpy; the last time I woke up early was a decade ago…seriously. I went to the bathroom, I took a warm shower and dressed myself with a teal long sleeved v-neck, blue jeans and black Dr. Martens. I went down and got some milk and cereal and sat facing my dad who was drinking coffee.

"Mornin' dad"

"Good morning Alexa"

"Where's mom?"

"She's in the bathroom…taking a bath"

"I broke my record…6:30"

"Impressive"

"Yeah"

I finished my breakfast and brushed my teeth and said my goodbye's before the school bus came.

"BYE!"

As I entered the bus, my friends waved at me from the back.

"How are you guys doing?"

"Fine" my friend Lisa said

"The usual" my other friend Logan said

"Same old, same old?" I sat down right in the middle

My friends nodded

"Can't wait for today, I wish something good would happen" I sighed

"Yeah" Lisa said

We were best friends since we were in kindergarten, we all have a stepmom or a stepdad…but we're okay with it. My friends and I just wish to meet our absent parent. My friends and I went down the bus and headed to our classroom. We sat on our usual seats in the last row. I wrote something on a piece of paper and passed to Logan.

"Pssst…Logan" I threw him the piece of paper and he caught it effortlessly

Logan read it and put on a huge grin on his face because I wrote there that I put a prank on Emily Walters, the class bitch…well, sort of. Emily has blonde hair, brown eyes, a build of a cheerleader (which she is) and this very, very posh and snobby (of course bitchy!) attitude. Her personality…three words would do the job, slut-whore-bitch.

"What will happen?"

"Slime all over her posh hair" I smirked

"Nice" Logan passed the note to Lisa

"On Emily? NICE" Lisa asked

Logan and I nodded

"Oh she's here!" Lisa exclaimed

As Emily sat down on her seat, green slime went down on her face not her hair.

"Ops" I said trying to stop myself from laughing

"Good one" Logan and I high-fived

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Emily screamed as Demi our class neat freak got cleaning materials and tried clean Emily's face.

"We're not dead" Lisa said in awe

"We're so not" Logan smiled

When Emily finally got cleaned our history teacher Mr. Brunner came in

"Good morning class" he greeted us

"Morning" we all said

"We will have a new student today, Mr. di Angelo"

Mr. Brunner announced. The guy named 'Mr. di Angelo' had dark hair, dark eyes, dark clothes and oh my living daylights…HE'S FREAKING HOT!

"You shall seat next to Ms. Diaz"

The boy sat next to me. And I said "Hi, Alexandra Diaz…nice meeting you"

He turned to face me "Nico…Nico di Angelo, nice meeting you too"

I put out my right hand and I looked at him "Shake it" he took my hand and we shook hands until Lisa broke in "Lisa Connor" "Nico" Nico said "Logan White" my friend Logan said while doing a salute to him.

"What's with the girl with the green face?" he pointed at Emily

"I put a prank on Emily Walters…she is a solid gold bitch"

"I see"

The class went by and when my friends (including Nico) and I were called by Mr. Brunner.

"What's the problem Chir- I mean, Mr. Brunner" Nico asked

"Demigods" he simply said to Nico

"Where?" Nico asked. Nico looked around

"Ehem…were still here" I said waving my hand

"They're right here" Mr. Brunner told Nico

"What? Who is their godly parents?" Nico asked. Confused on what he heard.

"I sense Ms. Diaz's mothers is er…Artemis" Mr. Brunner said simply

"What I thought-" Nico said but he was cut of by Mr. Brunner

"Wait, child, I will explain later"

"Okay" Nico said solemnly

"Mr. White here is the son of Apollo"

Nico nodded

"Wait! What are you talking about" I barged in

"Silence, child, we will explain later this day"

I nodded

"And Ms. Connor here is a daughter of Athena"

"That proves the gray eyes…you got your father's hair?" Nico asked Lisa

"Yep" she replied

"Mr. Brunner you know I know a lot about Greek mythology, so does my friends…but you're telling me that my mother Lady Artemis, one of the virgin goddesses is my mother?"

Mr. Brunner nodded

"That also concludes your silver eyes" Nico added

"So I'm the son of Phoebus Apollo?"

"Indeed, child"

"Oh…" Logan said. Silly Logan

"Nico bring them to camp. Argus is waiting outside and pass by their homes and get their belongings tell their parents where would they go, they will agree on it; I'm sure of it and now GO…go…NOW" Mr. Brunner said to Nico

"Yes, sir…I'll see you at camp Chiron" Nico waved at Mr. Brunner

"Inform Annabeth and Percy when you arrive and you know what to do" he started to close the door behind us

"Bye" we all said simultaneously

"Nico…who's your godly parent?" I asked

"Hades" he replied while puling me and my friends outside

"Cool" I said

He flashed a grin at me

"Now where do you guys live?" Nico asked heading toward a white van

**Chapter one done so WAIT for the next one, I'VE GOT A TIGHT SCHED. SO BE PATIENT IF YOU'RE A GRADUATING STUDENT! IF NOT STILL BE PATIENT! HAPPY NEW YEAR EVERYBODY!**

**REVIEW PLEASE! FOR THE GODS SAKE! REVIEW**

**IF YOU LIKE THIS STORY THEN ADD IT TO YOUR FAVES!**

**IF YOU LIKE MY WRITING THE ADD ME TO YOUR FAVES!**

**BBYE**

**REVIEW PLEASE! FOR THE GODS SAKE! REVIEW!**

**-FREDDIE**

=DDDDDDDDDDDDDD


	2. Artemis' Child?

**Chapter 2 and not yet done with others. =D Sorry for the cliff hanger from chapter 1 No, I'm just evil like that =D I DON'T OWN THE Percy JACKSON SERIES NOR THE CHARACTERS WELL ALEXA, LISA, LOGAN AND MY OTHER CHARACTERS ARE MINE. I DON'T OWN ANY PERCY JACKSON AND THE OLYMPIAN RELATED STUFF OKAY? THE ARE OWNED BY THE GENIUS RICK RIORDAN =D**

**~FREDDIE**

**Nico's POV:**

I couldn't believe it, Lady Artemis bore a child. A child that was no, is gorgeous. Alexa has long straight auburn hair, silver eyes, moist lips and light tan skin (she is so irresistible). I this thing that always cross my mind, I loved a girl with silver eyes; I don't know but I think I knew Alexa before maybe liked her before. I led them to the camp van; Argus was waiting for us outside the van.

"Is that…that _the_ Argus? _The_ one created by Hera? _The_ one who build _the_Argo? Oh my gods…I gonna let him sign my sketch pad later" Alexa said

"Alexa, _He_is the Argus…he's our camp head of security" I said

"What camp?" Lisa asked

"The camp where all the half-bloods go, Camp Half-blood" I opened the door for my new friends. Argus nodded at me, I new what he meant 'where do they live?'

"Alexa, where do you guys live?" I sat next to Alexa. I looked at Alexa she was turning red.

Lisa and Logan laughed their heads out. "Whew, Lex, the last time you ever blushed was…Lisa back me up" Logan said "A millennia ago" Lisa broke out laughing.

"We live the next two blocks, our homes are the only ones colored blue" Alexa had a sudden interest to her boots.

"You heard it Argus?" I asked Argus

He nodded.

After a few minutes Logan and Lisa started laughing again.

Logan was now on the car floor laughing.

"Will you guys stop it?" Alexa shouted confidently

"Jeez, Lex, it was just a joke" Logan said wiping his tears from his eyes.

"Is it a joke that you like Lisa and Lisa like's you, huh is it?" Alexa stiffened

"Relax Alexa" I said rubbing her back

"I won't! I wish this never happened, I wish I never met the great Nico di Angelo my cousin Will Solace told me about" she tried to open the door but she failed

"You know about half-bloods before I met you?"

"My grandfather was the son of Zeus!" her eyes turned black as night and returned to normal silver.

"Uh-"

"You wouldn't understand! My father is the son of Athena! My life is not balanced!"

Thunder rumbled

"Will you gods relax?" Alexa looked up.

"Oh no-"

"I know about camp, Jackson, Chase, the Grace's, Valdez, McLean and every single person from camp half-blood, western civilization and every thing related to Greek mythology!"

"Wait! You knew? Why didn't you go to camp before?"

"I went there as a different person, five years before"

"As who?" Lisa asked

"Ruby Valerie Solace, my stepmother's name"

"Logan likes me…" Lisa said sheepishly

"Yes! He does! He doesn't have the demigod guts to ask you out!"

"We are here" Logan said

"Our parents know what our situation right now is; they have been ready for this for years, my father prepared them a few years back just say camp to them and pack your things for fifteen minutes and ask them about weapons…they will give you swords or a bow with a set of arrows" Alexa said

"Are they-?"

"Celestial bronze? Yes, my father is a genius a making weapons"

"I'll wait here" I looked out the window for monsters

"Come on guys! Hurry!"

They went inside their homes.

Wow, Alexa knew better than me. She is a descendant of Zeus and Athena…really obvious. She is so…so…BEAUTIFUL! I can't take it anymore, I want to kiss her soft looking lips but if I do she would kill me, or not, and Lady Artemis will blast me to ashes.

And I don't want that to happen.

**Aw poor Nico poo. Ohmygods. Pansy is getting in me again. UGH.**


	3. Memories

**YES! CHAPTER THREE! Alexa knew all about being a demigod since she was five years old. From every thing related to Greek mythology. Her grandpa was a son of Zeus (died because of monster ambush after a few years when his son – Alexa's dad - graduated from college. Alexa's father is a son of Athena. Alexa is also a descendant of Nike. So Alexa is not a balanced demigod. She has a secret only the gods and her family know.**

**~Freddie**

**Alexa's POV:**

"Dad, Mom, I'm home!"

"Oh, your home early…camp?" my stepmom Valarie, daughter of Nike.

"Yes, where's dad?"

"Bedroom, I'll be packing your stuff…and snacks for you and your friends"

"Thanks mom" I hugged mom (I call her mom not stepmom).

My mom headed to the kitchen and she threw silver arrows at me.

I dodged them.

"Mom not again! I'm an agent right? So stop doing that!"

"Sorry…I just miss being an agent of Olympus, which is you are now"

"Yeah, love ya mom!"

"Love you too"

She disappeared into the dark kitchen.

I ran up the stairs and to dad's room, when I reached for the door, the door opened revealing dad sitting on the bed.

"Dad?"

"Oh, Alexa didn't see you there…heard you going to camp…here your weapons" my dad stood up and got a small blue box from his nightstand.

"Dad…what's that?"

"I know you lost your weapons at Olympus, now here this charm bracelet, each charm is a sword, javelin, spear and a set of a bow and arrows…celestial bronze" my dad placed the bracelet with a charm of a sword, javelin, spear and a set of a bow and arrows (arrows that only appear when the bowstring is pulled). Each charm is place on a small round piece of gold or bronze.

"Dad…Thanks you so much!" I hugged dad and we fell on the bed.

"It's from my mother, Athena…for her granddaughter" He smiled broadly at me.

"Dad…should I consult Mr. D again about my mini seizures?" I held my dad's hands.

"Of course dear, if those 'mini seizures' happen, just go to Mr. D or to any Olympian" Dad said while holding my hand together in his.

"Yes, father…I will miss you" He hugged me tight.

"I will miss you too" I hugged him tighter.

"Alexa! A young man is here looking for you!" my mom shouted from down stairs

"That must be Nico di Angelo…the man that your cousin William told me about and the boy you loved and the boy who loved you" My dad laughed.

"Uh huh, I wish he will remember me" I laughed back.

"Yes and you must be going" He stood up.

"Mom packed for me" I looked down…embarrassed for letting mom pack for me a young woman.

"Indeed, she prepared for this day" He looked out the window as if watching out for monsters, I hope there weren't any.

"Goodbye father" I went to him and hugged him for the last time.

"Goodbye my love" He hugged me like he will never see me again…I hope not

We hugged and then I pulled away. "Nico and my friends are waiting, bye…I love you!"

"I love you too" He smiled at his little princess all grown up and ready to live him…

My dad closed the door behind me. I raced down the stairs and saw my mom pointing a sword at Nico's throat.

"What in Hades?" I looked at Lisa

"We _TRIED_ to reason with your mom…but she didn't listen" Lisa explained

"Mom _please_ put your sword down"

"This boy smells like death and he broke-"

"Mom, _remember_ not to say anything?" I walked up to her.

"Indeed, I'll shut up about that and he needs to go he smells like death"

"Yes, he does because he is a son of Hades" I faced my friends and smiled at Nico.

"Very well…" mom slowly removed the tip of her sword from Nico's throat.

"Who is this crazy person?" Nico asked holding is throat.

"My, I'm a daughter of Nike…former agent of Olympus" my mom said with pride.

"What's an agent of Olympus?" asked Nico, Lisa and Logan.

"Oh, you children don't know" mom sheathed her sword.

"Well, I do know and I am the current one" I said simply.

"Yes my child; an agent of Olympus is a chosen demigod by the Olympians, _all_ of the Olympians…the agent is trained in Olympus and trained by every god for a few years"

"From Olympian to Minor gods" I added

"So, when the gods need help…they will summon the agent"

"Mom…don't boast about the things we've done, we need to go"

"Indeed Alexa, your luggage is in the van…"

"Thanks mom" I hugged her

"No problem…I love you and watch for that boy…don't let him forget you again"

"Yes I will and I love you too"

We pulled apart and I hulled my friends toward the van.

"Good luck dear! May the gods watch over you!" my mom closed the door behind us. We reached the van; Nico opened the door for us.

"I dib shotgun!" Logan said

"Dude unfair!" Nico said

"We will all sit at the back, okay?" Lisa said. She was obviously the daughter of Athena.

"Alright! I'll sit with my Lisa" Logan said. Lisa turned bright red

"You're Lisa?" Nico asked

"You two are together?" I asked. Shocked.

"Yep" Logan put a hand around Lisa's waist. Lisa got redder.

"Aw sweet!" I said. Oh no…I sound like Aphrodite.

"You sound li-" Nico try to say but I cut him off.

"Save it…" I came closer to him and stared at his dark eyes.

"Lilo get in the van" I said

"Lilo?" Lisa asked

"Yeah, your name and did you guys put your stuff in the van?" I said with a smug face

"Yeah…come on Lisa lets wait for these two" Logan came in the van, hand out for Lisa. Logan is so annoying sometimes.

"Sure, babe" Lisa stepped in and closed the van door.

"They're destined to be together" I sighed

"How about us" Nico blurted out.

"Wha-" before I finished what I have to say; a soft pair of lips slammed into mine. Nico was kissing me. Panicking! What will I do? Kiss him back. So I kissed him back. The kiss lasted for like fifteen seconds then we pulled apart.

"Nico…you just kissed me"

"I did…I just kissed the only daughter of Artemis" he turned away from me

"I-"

"What?"

"I want you to be mine"

"I do too, but-"

"No buts; just be mine" I put my left hand around his neck

"I love you, Alexandra Diaz" he placed his hands around my waist

"I swear on the River Styx, that I love you Nico di Angelo"

I kissed him, he kissed me back.

"I met you before, didn't I?"

"Yes you did, a year ago…but Zeus erased your memories of us but I didn't lose those memories…I was your girlfriend then"

"You're still are" he hugged me

I hugged him back.

"Yo lovebirds! We need to go!" Lisa shouted from the van window

"Coming!" Nico replied

"Let's go…I wanna see camp again"

"Sure, you first my queen" he opened the van door for me

"How sweet my Ghost King" I stepped inside the van and sat down on the nearest seat.

"You're the sweetest, my Moon Queen" by that Nico sat down next to me and then Argus started to move the van.

**ERMEGHED. **

**I SRSLY WANNA FIND A NICO DI ANGELO HERE IN ANTARTICA. **

**LOLS.**

**HEY GUYS THE NEW UPDATES ARE MADE BY OLDER AND TALLER FREDDIE.**

**I'M GETTING JELLY OF MY OWN FICTIONAL CHARACTER. HMPH.**

**ANYWAYS, LUV YOU GUYS!**


	4. An Idiotic Day! Yey!

**Hey, guys! I'm back! Sorry I haven't continued the story for so long. I had to finish my PASS. It's a research paper, if I don't finish it…I wont graduate = ((((but no worries. My schedule is super HECTIC! Thanks for the reviews… =D. Chapter 4 here we go, this chapter is kinda short…I think. **

"Alexa…Alexa wake up" Some idiot was waking me up from my beautiful slumber…but, you'll see who's the idiot. I opened my eyes and reveal a young man with black hair and green eyes. He looks really familiar to me, but the person bugging me is too young to be him.

"Poseidon" I sat up. I checked my surroundings…normal and familiar, it's like I stayed here before.

"No, I'm not my father, Poseidon" he held out a glass of water. I just realized that I was in a hospital bed that didn't match the room well. A fire was burning on the wall opposite from me. It was night… it wasn't cold but, warm.

"Where am I and who are you?" the young man chuckled.

"I'm Percy Jackson…S-"

"Save it! I know where I am a and who you are…where's Dionysus?"

"You mean Mr. D? You're quite a smart ass"

"A smart ass? Humph, you can call your girlfriend Annabeth a smart ass" I sipped the water…watching Percy calling for Dionysus. A few seconds later I finally stood up wobbly…maybe there was an attack, I would have gotten hit. There was a throbbing pain in my temples that can't stop. With that I walked in front of the fire and sat down, thinking what happened to my friends and Nico. Did they get hurt? Or did they die? No, no, they can't die…too much to handle. There was a knock on the door but I ignored it. There were more knocks. I was full of it! Throbbing in my head is already hard to control and that idiotic person who kept on knocking. I stood up, walked to the door, opened it…and there I saw my uncle, Apollo.

"Lord Apollo" I bowed. Showing him my respect for a god like him, yeah. He didn't change much since the last time I saw him, his blonde hair that's like Zayn Malik's hair, Blue sparkling eyes that made girls faint and tan skin. "Pretty weird you coming here" I opened the door wider and he stepped in. "Yes…it is, love" he grinned. My face fell…he's another cause Nico and I got separated.

"You're acting like my friend…Ian Kabra to Amy Cahill" I sat on the floor in front of the fire. Just to go away from him. Though luck, he sat next to me.

"Ian Kabra…descendant of…Me" he stared at me…I can feel it. I prayed to my Mother, Artemis. Mother, help me with your brother…just get him away…away…!

"What brings you here" I finally said.

"Just visiting, love" Mother! Athena! Zeus! Help me! Nike! Help!

"You really have a secretive brain…can't read anything"

"Thank the Gods…" I scooted away from him.

Apollo leaned nearer; I can almost smell his breath…smells like oranges?

"I need space…" I leaned AWAY from him.

"No you don't…" he leaned super close and KISSED ME! NO!

The kiss kinda felt good but I know I'm for Nico. I heard a large pang of the door; I opened my eyes and saw Lisa and Nico shouting "NO!"

And that's why I can't take it to be me.

**So? What did you think? REVIEW! PLEASE! I wrote this at 1:00 am! Just to entertain you! Now you make me HAPPY! =DDDDD**

** ! ! !**

**Freddie**

**P.S. SORRY FOR SUPER SHORT CHAPTER! **

**!**

**CLIFFHANGER! HA HA! **


	5. Author's Simple Sorry Not Updating Note

Hey guys,

I just wanna let you know that I placed My Life With Greeks on hold,

But now…

**I HAD THE SENSE TO TRY TO CONTINUE IT!**

I srsly luv it to bits and you guys are lovely owls, you get the point?

If you don't well…

I know you could get it in a few seconds.

To wrap it all up, I would continue this story.

Not today or tomorrow tho, maybe in a few days or weeks.

YOU CAN'T RUSH ART.

NOR WRITING!

Lol me.

**NICOxALEXA ALL THE WAY!**

Love ya to bits and hoping to find you guys reading this,

_Freddie_

_Mischief Managed_


End file.
